Le livre du passé
by Ayame-san1
Summary: Levy se retrouve dans le passée et découvre la vie de celui pour qui elle a des sentiments. Arc post examen de rang S Gajil x Levy (Fanfiction réécrite)
1. Une journée comme les autres

**Chapitre 1**

Il était près de neuf heures, quand Levy Mc Garden sortit de Fairy Hills par cette belle journée d'été pour se rendre à la guilde. Elle était de bonne humeur, après avoir passé un bon petit-déjeuner en compagnie des autres filles de Fairy Tail. Elle se demanda de quoi allait se composer sa journée. Elle allait certainement e dérouler comme les autres depuis qu'elle était rentré de l'île Tenrou. Jet et Droy n'allait pas arrêtés de la coller, elle allait discuter avec ses amies, puis elle trouverait une mission pour gagner de quoi payer sa chambre.

En chemin, elle s'arrêta pour contempler la vitrine de sa librairie préférée à la recherche de nouveaux livres, dans lesquels elle se plongerait avec plaisir. Alors qu'elle lisait les résumés de différents ouvrages, une vieille dame qui sortait de la boutique trébucha et s'étala au sol. Levy vînt tout de suite à son aide, l'aida à se relever et à s'assoir sur un banc juste à côté d'elles. Elle avait un visage très ridé et devait avoir dans les soixante-dix ans. Elle fit sourit à Levy.

-Je vous remercie mademoiselle. C'est gentil à vous de m'avoir aidé.

-Ce n'est rien. Je n'allais tout de même pas vous laisser par terre. Dit Levy, en lui rendant son sourire.

La vieille femme ouvrit son sac et en sortit un livre qu'elle tendit à la mage.

-Tenez, pour vous remercier.

-C'est gentil, mais je ne peux accepter. Répondit Levy, dissimulant son irrésistible envie de lire tout ce qui lui passait devant les yeux.

La septuagénaire se releva et lui mit le livre dans les mains.

-Je suis certaine qu'il vous plaira, vous verrez. Déclara-t-elle, d'un ton catégorique.

Levy accepta le présent et la remercia. Elle le prit et l'observa: il était de couleur claire et n'avait ni titre, ni résumé. Elle trouva cela étrange mais ne se posa pas plus de questions. Elle rangea le livre dans son sac, avant de lancer «au revoir» à la dame et de lui conseiller de faire attention la prochaine fois, puis elle se remit en chemin vers la guilde.

Elle arriva à Fairy Tail une dizaines de minutes plus tard. En entrant elle faillit se prendre un tonneau de vin que Cana avait lancé à Elfman, qui avait réussi à l'esquiver de peu. Elle l'évita en se cachant derrière un pilonne. Coup de chance, elle n'eut pas une seule éclaboussure. Levy poussa un long soupir soupira. Quand allaient-ils enfin grandir? Parfois leur côté infantile était marrant, mais il y avait des limites.

A peine fut elle sortit de sa cachette, Jet et Droy se jetèrent sur elle en criant son prénom, comme tous les matins. Ils étaient très gentil certes, mais vraiment collants, même avec 7 ans de plus. Elle les salua tout de même gentiment, en leur faisant un sourire. C'étaient tout de même ses meilleurs amis et même si il l'agaçait quelques fois elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur eux. Elle alla s'assoir au bar à côté de Lucy. Elle la connaissait depuis presque un an, mais pour Levy elle comptait beaucoup. Désormais imaginer la guilde sans Lucy était impensable.

-Bonjour Levy-chan! Lança celle-ci en l'apercevant.

Levy lui rendit son salut et remarqua la moue triste de son amie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Lu-chan ? Demanda-t-elle la petite mage des mots.

-Natsu ne veut pas travailler et j'ai besoin d'argent pour payer mon loyer ! Se plaignit-elle en pleurant à moitié.

Encore cette histoire!? Elle disait ça chaque mois. Mais Lucy était une très bonne amie et elle la soutenait toujours et cette fois ci ne ferait pas abstraction. Elle la rassura pendant quelques minutes avant de se faire couper par Mirajane, qui lui demanda toute souriante:

-Dis Levy, est-ce que tu as vu Gajil ce matin?

Elle regarda la plus jolie fille de Fairy Tail, avec un regard surpris. Pourquoi lui posait-elle cette question? Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui demandait ça à elle?! Elle ne le surveillait pas qu'elle sache. Levy du tout de même admettre qu'elle avait souvent les yeux rivés sur lui depuis qu'il l'avait protégé des membres de Grimoire Hearts.

Mais les autres n'étaient pas censés s'en apercevoir! Et surtout pas Mirajane, qui était bien connu pour colporter des ragots sur les futurs couples de la guilde. Elle avait déjà fait le coup avec Lucy et Natsu, Lucy et Grey, Elfman et Evergreen et elle en passait. Levy commença à stresser. Les autres s'étaient-ils aperçut des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour le dragon slayer?

-Non je ne l'ai pas vu. Répondit-elle le plus calmement possible. Pourquoi? Tu as quelque chose à lui dire? Ajouta-t-elle, plutôt curieuse.

-Oui, le maître veut le voir en vitesse. Je me demande bien ce qu'il lui veut? Interrogea la barmaid en espérant que l'une des deux jeunes filles ait la réponse.

Levy et Lucy lui confirmèrent qu'elles n'en avaient aucune idée. Cela faisait plusieurs fois que Levy voyait Gajil se rendre dans le bureau de Makarov. Mais elle ne s'était jamais posé la question sur le pourquoi de la chose. Elles furent surprises par l'arrivée de Juvia, qui avait l'air complètement dépité. Lucy lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas et Juvia se mit à piailler:

-Grey-sama est partit depuis plus de quatre jours pour une mission et il manque énormément à Juvia!

Et voilà que des rideaux d'eaux coulèrent de ses yeux et commencèrent à inonder la guilde. Mirajane lui tendit un mouchoir et Juvia se calma, un peu rassurée de la bonne intention de la jeune femme. Un peu plus loin, Sharuru lança qu'elle en avait marre de cette femme de la pluie, tout en s'essorant le bout de la queue, trempée par les larmes de Juvia. Happy s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda si elle voulait qu'il l'aide. Mais comme d'habitude elle refusa, tourna la tête fièrement, sans faire attention au petit chat bleu, maintenant tout triste.

Levy avait regardait la scène du coin de l'œil et plaignait ce pauvre Happy qui se faisait toujours rejeter. Est-ce que Jet et Droy étaient aussi triste quand Levy les repoussés? Elle culpabilisa quelques secondes, quand tout à coup Lucy la poussa en poussant un cri. Levy s'étala au sol, sous Lucy, qui l'écrasait avec son énorme poitrine, que Levy lui envié tant. Elfman vint s'abattre sur le bar, là où les deux jeunes filles se trouvaient quelques secondes auparavant, écrasant Mirajane au passage. Levy regarda ce qui était la cause de tout ce tumulte.

Gajil était là, au milieu de la guilde le bras transformé en un pilonne de métal, en train de se battre «amicalement» avec Natsu. Ce dernier lança son KARYUU NO HOKO, qui passa si près de la jupe de Erza qu'elle prit feu. Là c'était la bataille générale déclaré. Erza qui n'avait rien vu venir, entra dans une énorme colère et les extermina en quelques minutes, après avoir éteint les flammes qui brulaient sa jupe.

Après que Lucy se soit relevée, aidé par Lisanna, elle fit remarquer à Levy qu'elle avait fait tomber un livre de son sac. Celle-ci se rappela alors du cadeau de la vieille dame. Elle s'installa avec Wendy, Lisanna, Juvia et Lucy à une table. Les filles se mirent à discuter de chose et d'autre, pendant que Levy parcourait son livre. Et surprise : Toutes les pages étaient vierges, hormis la première. Cette vieille aux airs gentils l'avait roulé! Elle lut les quelques mots présent dans le bouquin, mais elle ne réussit à en déchiffrer aucun. Il s'agissait d'une très ancienne langue, elle ne pourrait pas la déchiffrer aussi facilement. Pas grave, elle le traduirait plus tard. Pour le moment, elle voulait prévenir Gajil que le maître le cherchait. Puisque Mirajane s'était faite assommée par son propre frère elle n'était pas en mesure de lui annoncer, et en plus c'était une bonne occasion pour parler avec lui. Elle se leva, laissant les filles entre elles et s'approcha du dragon slayer de l'acier, qui se trouvait assis à une table, en train de mâchouiller quelques bouts de fer en compagnie de Panther-Lily.

Quand il était arrivé à la guilde les autres membres ne lui parlaient pas beaucoup. Il fallait avouer que son côté froid et distant n'arrangeait pas les choses. Mais depuis qu'ils étaient revenus d'Edoras, il avait réussi à s'intégrer. En tout cas, Levy elle l'appréciait de plus en plus depuis l'examen de rang S. Il l'avait tout de même protégé au péril de sa vie plusieurs fois et elle lui en était vraiment très reconnaissante. Elle n'avait évidemment pas oublié leur première rencontre assez fracassante, mais elle lui avait déjà pardonné depuis longtemps. Après tout, tout le monde avait droit à une seconde chance.

Quand elle arriva près de lui, Gajil lui lança un regard un peu surpris. Il devait certainement se demander ce qu'elle lui voulait, vu que d'habitude elle ne lui parler pas beaucoup, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et le salua. Le brun et son chat lui rendirent son bonjour.

-Le maître te cherche, il veut te parler.

Gajil lui lança un «Ok», fini ces dernier morceaux de fer et se leva. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur la jeune fille qui le scrutait toujours avec des yeux quémandeur.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

-En fait, je me demandais ce que le maître te voulait?

Gajil ne répondit pas de suite et Levy remarqua une petite grimace sur la bouche du jeune homme, avant qu'il ne déclare sans hausser le ton:

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde.

Levy le regarda s'éloigner, tout en perdant sa bonne humeur. Elle se sentait vexée. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Finalement, il n'avait tellement pas changé! Toujours aussi désagréable! Même si au fond d'elle savait qu'il n'était pas si mauvais, et c'était bien pour ça qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu apprécies ce type? Lança Jet derrière elle.

Elle se tourna vers son ami et lui lança un regard noir, avant de retourner s'asseoir auprès des filles.


	2. Un livre magique

Chapitre 2

Pour faire passer le temps, Levy décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque de la guilde pour traduire les quelques lignes de l'ouvrage qu'elle avait reçu en cadeau. Elle se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Peut-être quelque chose du genre « Je vous ai bien eu ! ». Ce serait vraiment le comble. Mais cette vieille dame avait l'air si gentil, pourquoi aurait-elle fait une telle chose ? Quoi qu'il ne faille pas toujours se fier aux apparences, elles étaient souvent trompeuses. Si elle prenait Gajil par exemple. Il paraissait dur et froid, mais au fond il devait certainement être gentil et sensible. Non, ça c'était elle qui l'imaginait, ça ne collé pas du tout au personnage. C'était bien dommage d'ailleurs, pensa-t-elle en soufflant.

Il s'agissait d'une petite pièce où ne se trouvait que quelques étagères, que Levy avaient pour la plus part remplie à elle seule. Cela avait un peu dégagé sa chambre. Il y avait aussi deux grandes tables et une dizaines de chaises tout autour. Levy se sentait bien dans cette pièce si calme, car en général, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Parfois Lucy ou Erza venait lire, mais pas aussi souvent qu'elle. Levy chercha quelques ouvrages anciens qui pourraient l'aider à déchiffrer cette vieille écriture, puis s'installa à une table et commença la transcription.

Un peu plus d'une demi-heure après, elle avait fini à traduire les quelques mots. Cela lui avait pris pas mal de temps, compte tenu de cette langue très bizarre qu'elle n'avait presque jamais lu. Les différentes lettres n'étaient pas bien distinguables ce qui en avait compliqué la lecture. Elle poussa un long soupir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rassembler toutes les lettres traduites et Levy pourrait comprendre la signification de cette phrase. Elle fit cela en quelques minutes, et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à lire quelqu'un qui pénétra dans la pièce, laissant se refermer lourdement la porte qui séparait la bibliothèque de la guilde. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut Gajil. Gajil dans une bibliothèque? C'était plutôt inhabituel. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu ici. Une once d'espérance l'envahie. Peut-être venait-il s'excuser de son comportement de tout à l'heure. Même si elle se doutait qu'il était bien trop fier pour faire ça.

Il passa près d'elle et ne daigna pas tourner la tête vers la jeune fille, ce qui eut le mérite de l'agacer. C'était sûr, il ne venait pas pour se faire pardonner. Qu'avait-il décidément ?! Avait-elle fait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas apprécié ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui en veuille pour quoi que ce soit. Déjà qu'elle avait du mal à lui parler en temps normal, parce qu'elle ne trouvait jamais rien à dire. Ou alors, la discussion qu'il avait eue avec le maitre l'avait énervé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Lui demanda-t-elle en se levant.

Il se retourna vers elle et la toisa de haut. Elle soutint son regard grenat, en se retenant de rougir. Qu'il la regarde comme cela la gênait.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, mêle toi de ce qui te regarde! Lança-t-il durement.

Levy fit une mine boudeuse. Pourquoi adoptait-il ce ton avec elle ? Si il ne voulait pas en parler il y avait d'autre façon de la dire qu'aussi froidement.

-Pourquoi tu es toujours comme ça? Demanda-t-elle, calmement. Je t'ai juste demandé ce que tu avais, tu n'étais pas obliger de me répondre aussi désagréablement.

À ces mots, son regard devint plus dur, et ses sourcils, qui étaient ornés de trois piercings, se froncèrent.

-Je suis comme ça c'est tout. Répondit-il en croisant les bras sur son buste.

Voilà qu'il était vexé maintenant. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait bouder. Levy n'arrivait jamais à savoir comment il allait réagir. Elle avait remarqué que généralement, il aimait bien énerver les gens, les titiller, les provoquer jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent de se battre. Elle songea un instant à ce qu'il lui avait dit lors de l'examen de rang S : « Reste près de moi ». Ces paroles lui avaient fait chaud au cœur. Il fallait croire qu'il n'était pas toujours aussi désagréable.

-Pourtant tu as été assez sympathique avec moi sur l'île Tenrou. Dit-elle, en adoucissant son regard. Ça t'a demandé un si gros effort? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à une telle question. Il parut hésiter, et tourna la tête, en lançant de sa voix grave :

- Non avec toi c'est pas pareil.

Ce fut au tour de Levy d'ouvrir grand les yeux. Elle ne se serait jamais attendue à une réponse pareille. Elle devait rêver. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il lui avouerait quelque chose comme ça un jour. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer et ses joues rougir. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Elle resta perdue dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pose sa main sur sa tête.

-Hey ! Revient sur terre. Lança-il en la décoiffant.

Elle se ressaisit et lui fit un grand sourire. C'était la première fois qu'il avait un geste d'affection envers elle. Ça lui faisait tellement plaisir. Elle se perdit à nouveau dans ses iris vermeils. Ils restèrent ainsi à ce fixé pendant une poignée de secondes, la main du brun toujours dans les cheveux bleus de Levy. Cette dernière se rendit alors compte qu'ils étaient bien plus proche l'un de l'autre que ce qu'elle avait pensé. Ils ne disaient rien, et se contentèrent de se scruter.

Ce qu'il aurait pu se passer ensuite? Levy aurait bien aimé le savoir. Mais tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et Natsu pénétra dans la pièce l'air furieux, ses poings entouraient de flammes. Gajil retira alors sa main de la tête de la jeune fille et rapporta son attention sur le dragon slayer du feu. Levy fit de même et lui lança un regard frustré. Il avait la fâcheuse habitude d'arriver au mauvais moment celui-là ! Elle remarqua alors qu'il avait des couettes dans ses cheveux roses et son visage était tout gribouillé de feutre noir.

-Gajil! C'est toi qui m'as dessiné dessus pendant que je dormais?! Gueula-t-il, prêt à lui sauter dessus.

Gajil eut un petit sourire narquois et acquiesça.

-Tu vas me le payer tas de ferraille! «KARYUU NO TEKKEN»! Rugit Natsu en se jetant sur le brun.

-«TENRYUKON» Riposta se dernier en transformant son bras en un pilonne de fer.

Et voilà qu'ils se battaient. Encore et toujours pensa Levy, carrément furieuse. Natsu venait de gâcher ce merveilleux moment! Normalement elle n'était pas rancunière, mais là elle mettre du temps pour le lui pardonner. Elle sera les poings, préférant les ignorer et se rassit à la table. Ce livre aussi commençait à l'agacé, si elle avait su elle l'aurait laissé par terre cette vieille dame. Elle n'y croyait pas elle-même. Jamais elle ne pourrait faire ça.

Derrière elle les deux garçons continuaient à se battre. Mais comment arrivait-il à faire un tel brouhaha à deux ? Songea-t-elle, levant les yeux au ciel. Elle se concentra quelques secondes et lut les quelques phrases qu'elle avait traduite. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Se demanda-t-elle. Ça ne voulait absolument rien dire. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question car soudainement les mots s'illuminèrent. Elle écarquilla les yeux, il y avait comme une force qui l'attiré à l'intérieur du livre. Que se passait-il ? Au fil des secondes, cette étrange force l'aspirait de plus en plus. Effrayé, elle poussa un cri. Natsu et Gajil arrêtèrent de se battre quand ils l'entendirent. Ils tournèrent tous deux la tête vers elle. Levy s'illuminait et était aspiré par le bouquin. Elle aperçut l'air étonné de Natsu et Gajil s'élancer vers elle, en lui tendant la main. Elle voulut la saisir, mais n'en eut pas le temps. Elle entra dans le livre, et eut l'impression de chuter de très haut.

-Gajil! S'écria-t-elle avant de complètement disparaitre entre les pages.

Les deux garçons en restèrent ébahis. Gajil ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il c'était passé. Il y quelques secondes elle était encore là en train de lire ce livre, et là plus personne, sauf ce bouquin. Où était-elle passée ? Natsu attrapa le livre et le secoua dans tous les sens, afin de voir si la jeune mage ne leur avait pas fait une blague. Mais rien à faire elle ne réapparut pas. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et quelques membres de la guilde arrivèrent dans la petite pièce.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi Levy a-t-elle crié ? Demanda Erza, en regardant les deux dragons slayer d'un air réprobateur.<p>

-Et où est-elle ? Ajouta Lucy en tournant la tête dans tous les sens pour voir si elle se cacher.

-Levy... Elle a disparu. Déclara Gajil, en arrachant le livre des mains de Natsu et en tournant les pages, pour essayer d'y apercevoir quelques choses.

Mais toujours rien. Même les quelques mots du début s'étaient envolés. Il espérait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave et quelle serait bientôt de retour.

Levy reprit lentement connaissance. En se souvenant de sa chute, elle ouvrit grand les yeux et constate qu'elle était allongée sur le sol, au milieu d'une forêt aux airs sinistre. Elle arrivait à peine à distinguer le soleil, parmi les immenses arbres. Où était-elle ? Elle se redressa et examina les environs. Elle se souvenait de tout: le livre, la traduction, les mots qui s'étaient illuminé, ainsi que la main de Gajil qui avait essayé de la rattraper alors que le livre l'aspiré. Elle trouva la vieille dame qui lui avait offert ce bouquin beaucoup moins gentille tout à coup.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Cria –t-elle, sans que personne n'y réponde.

Elle se leva et cria à nouveaux. Mais toujours rien. Elle décida donc de commencer à marcher aux alentours. Elle n'était jamais venue ici. En même temps elle n'allait jamais dans les forêts. Du moins, elle les évitait le plus possible puisque cela avait pour effet de la terroriser. Et malheureusement, cette forêt représentait tout ce qu'elle n'aimait pas : sombre, silencieuse et très inquiétante. De gros arbres étaient abattus sur le sol, dans lesquels de grosses marques de griffures se trouvaient. Une légère brise agitait ses cheveux bleus, tandis qu'elle continuait d'avancer, des frissons lui parcourant le dos dès que le vent frais venait si poser. Peut-être qu'à force de marcher elle trouverait la sortit. De temps à autre, un rayon de soleil traversé les feuillages et créé des ombres effrayantes qui la faisait frissonner et pousser un cri de frayeur. Elle détestait vraiment ça !

Elle marcha pendant une dizaine de minutes, quand la panique la gagna. Elle était perdue et avait peur. Des larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux. Elle était toute seule au milieu de cette forêt inconnue et où régné un silence de mort. Si seulement Gajil était là. Pensa-t-elle, en espérant que la sortie était proche.

Elle s'apprêter à crier à nouveau un appel au secours, quand tout à coup, une énorme bête surgit de derrière un bosquet. Cela ressemblait à un énorme loup au pelage grisonnant, muni de crocs et de griffes acérés, de la bave coulant de sa gueule. L'animal faisait presque la taille de Levy, et ses grognements arrivaient à lui glacer le sang.  
>Pendant quelques secondes, Levy ne bougea pas, complètement tétanisé. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire contre ça ? L'animal rugit, et la première réaction de Levy fus de pousser un hurlement, suivit d'un :<p>

-SOLID SCRIPT: FIRE!

Le mot de feu arriva droit sur la bête, qui l'esquiva en se couchant. Levy en profita pour se mettre à courir à toute vitesse, bientôt suivit de l'animal. Elle courait le plus vite possible, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Des branches égratignèrent ses jambes, ses bras et arrachèrent son bandeau, ainsi que quelques petits bouts de sa robe. Elle réussit à lancer plusieurs sorts cependant l'animal les esquiva sans problème.

Mais au bout de quelques secondes de course effrénée, Levy se prit le pied dans une racine d'arbre et tomba en avant ? Sa tête se cogna contre quelque chose de dur et elle se retrouva étendue sur le sol, un filet de sang coulant le long de sa tempe droite. Toute la forêt valsait autour d'elle, elle allait bientôt perdre conscience et ne pourrait pas se défendre. C'était fini, elle allait mourir ici. L'animal dans son dos leva sa patte, toutes griffes sortis pour en finir avec sa proie. Levy eut une dernière pensée pour ses amis et attendit l'impact. Mais il ne vint pas. A la place, elle entendit un cri plutôt aigue, suivit d'un craquement. Elle tourna la tête lentement et vit l'animal grogner un peu, et se dépêcher de partir dans le sens oppose à elle, en boitant.

Levy encore tremblante de peur, pivota encore la tête vers son sauveur, malgré le mal qui la tiraillée et qui n'allait pas tarder à avoir raison d'elle. La seule chose qu'elle aperçut fut un pilonne de fer se transformer en un petit bras.

-Gajil? Marmonna-t-elle.

Puis ses yeux se fermèrent et elle perdit connaissance.


	3. Une impression de déja vu

**Chapitre 3**

Levy se réveilla quelques heures plus tard avec des courbatures et un léger mal de tête. Elle se trouvait allongée au milieu d'une grande grotte quelque peu éclairée par les rayons du soleil, qui passaient l'entrée de plus de sept mètres. Elle se remémora tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvé au milieu de la forêt. Elle avait cru ses derniers instants arrivés, mais Gajil l'avait sauvé une fois encore. Mais le doute l'habitait. Elle se rappela du pilonne de fer qui s'était transformé en un petit bras. Est-ce que c'était vraiment Gajil ? Ses bras n'étaient pas si fins, au contraire ils étaient forts et musclés. Ça ne pouvait donc pas être lui, en conclu-t-elle déçu. Mais alors qui cela pouvait bien-être ?

Elle se redressa lentement et s'assit, en remarquant que quelqu'un l'avait recouverte d'un drap troué et sale. Elle passa une main sur sa tempe blessée et sentit un bandage autour de sa tête. Elle avait aussi quelques égratignures sur les bras, mais rien d'alarmant. Ce n'était pas Gajil, mais en tout cas cette personne n'avait pas l'air de lui vouloir du mal. Sinon il l'aurait laissé dans la forêt au milieu de ces bêtes. Rien que d'y repenser cela lui donnait des frissons. Mais dans quel endroit était-elle tombée ? Elle espérait que son sauveur la remmènerait vite fait à Magnolia, où elle pourrait retourner à Fairy Tail.

-T'es enfin réveillé gamine? Lança une voix derrière elle, vers les profondeurs de la grotte.

Levy tressaillit, puis se retourna en vitesse et écarquilla les yeux à la vue du nouvel arrivant. À un ou deux mètre devant elle dans la pénombre se trouvait un enfant. Il devait lui arrivait vers la poitrine et avait une dizaine d'années. Ses cheveux ébènes et hirsute aux pointes lui arrivaient jusqu'en bas des omoplates. Il était vêtu d'un débardeur noir avec un col légèrement ouvert et clouté et d'un pantalon gris assez large. Il avait des piercings au bras et au visage, ainsi qu'un regard au couleur grenat, défiant et agressif, étrangement familier à Levy. Cette dernière n'en cru pas ses yeux. C'était impossible… Elle était en train de rêver ou quoi ?

-Ga-Gajil? Interrogea-t-elle d'une petite voix.

L'enfant fronça les sourcils étonné, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-On se connait? Demanda-t-il en la scrutant de haut.

Il avait l'air… plus gentil. Sa voix était moins grave et son visage légèrement plus rond. Levy se leva et se rapprocha de lui, tandis qu'il restait là sans bouger, en continuant à la fixer de son air hautain.

-Trop mignon! S'exclama la jeune fille en se précipitant vers lui et le serrant contre elle, le soulevant du sol.

-Hey ! Lâche-moi ! S'écria-t-il en se débattant.

Elle le libéra de son étreinte et aperçut ses petites joues qui s'empourpraient légèrement. Il était vraiment trop craquant comme ça. Il paraissait tellement inoffensif, comparer à celui qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir. Quand elle aperçut son expression étonnée, elle se dit qu'il devait la prendre pour une vraie hystérique. Après tout il n'avait pas l'air de la reconnaitre.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants à ce qu'il lui était arrivé et la solution la plus probable qui lui vint à l'esprit fut que le livre l'avait fait retourner dans le passé. Elle se souvint que Lucy lui avait un raconté qu'un jour cela lui était aussi arrivé. Et se retrouver avec un Gajil d'une dizaine d'années était plutôt amusant. Bien qu'elle se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir rentrer dans son époque.

-Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de venir ici ? Lança le brun en la dévisageant. Tout le monde sait que c'est le territoire de Metalicana le dragon d'acier.

-Je...euh…Commença-t-elle sans trop savoir quoi répondre.

Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Qu'allait-elle faire si elle se retrouvé face au dragon ? Elle repensa à Acnologia, le dragon qui les avait attaqués sur l'île Tenrou. Il s'était révélé être puissant et cruel. D'ailleurs, il avait bien failli les tuer.

Mais Metalicana avait élevé Gajil, il ne serait certainement pas comme ça. Du moins elle l'espérait. Gajil ne lui en avait jamais parlé. En fait, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'évoquait jamais son passé.

L'enfant face à elle, paru réfléchir quelques secondes avant d'ajouter avec un sourire railleur qui lui était toujours d'actualité plusieurs années après:

-Ou peut-être que tu as voulu un peu de sensation forte gamine?

Gamine? Est-ce qu'il avait saisi leur différence d'âge? En tout cas, il avait toujours ce petit côté provocateur désagréable. Mais il était tellement mignon! Comment pourrait-elle lui en vouloir ?

-Non. Je ne savais vraiment pas qu'un dragon vivait ici. Déclara-t-elle. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'habite ici. Lui répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Levy écarquilla les yeux.

-Quoi ? Dans cette grotte ?!

-Oui, et alors ?! S'exclama-t-il. Ce n'est peut-être pas assez bien pour toi !

Et maintenant il était vexé. Sa petite mine boudeuse fit sourire Levy.

-Non, c'est juste inhabituel. Surtout pour un enfant de ton âge. Lui répondit-elle en se rasseyant sur le drap.

- Je ne suis pas un enfant ! S'exclama-t-il en tournant la tête.

Levy remarqua alors des pansements partout sur son petit corps. Il devait se battre souvent. De ce côté-là il était toujours le même. Il avait un gros bandage sur son avant-bras droit. Il s'était blessé il n'y avait pas si longtemps, au vu de la bande teinté de sang. Elle se souvint alors que Gajil, le grand, avait de grosses cicatrices à cet endroit-là.

-T'es qui au fait? Demanda-il en se rapprochant d'elle, exposant ses yeux grenat au rayon du soleil.

-Je m'appelle Levy, je suis une mage de Fai... d'une guilde. S'empressa-t-elle de rectifier Il valait mieux qu'il en sache le moins possible. Je me suis perdue. C'est pour ça que je n'étais pas au courant pour le territoire du dragon. Ajouta-t-elle. D'ailleurs tu sais où il est toi? Se renseigna-t-elle.

-Il est partit sans prévenir il y a une vingtaine jours. Répondit l'enfant en baissant les yeux.

-Oh... Ne put s'empêcher de faire Levy.

Elle était triste pour lui. Peut-être que Metalicana l'avait déjà abandonné, tout comme Natsu et Wendy.

-Comment tu me connais ? Demanda Gajil. En général je ne parle pas à beaucoup d'humain, et pour le peu je me souviens à peu près de leur tête, mais toi tu ne me dis rien du tout. Ajouta-t-il en fixant son visage avec insistance.

Il était vraiment très proche d'elle. Ses pupilles en feintes et ses iris vermeils à quelques centimètres des yeux marron de la jeune fille, la scrutant. Levy se sentait gêné. Cela avait beau être encore un enfant il restait tout de même Gajil, et qu'il se trouve si proche d'elle la troublé. Elle se sentit rougir à cette idée et recula un peu. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à sa question. D'où pouvait-elle le connaître?

Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse et lui raconta la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

-En chemin j'ai rencontré des gens qui parlaient d'un petit garçon avec des piercings et des cheveux noirs du nom de Gajil. Et dès que je t'ai vu j'ai pensé que c'était toi. Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

Le petit dragon slayer se redressa et la regarda de haut. Il devait surement se demander si sa réponse tenait la route. Il avait pourtant dit qu'il avait déjà parlé à quelques humains, donc ça pouvait marcher. Son regard se fit moins dur. Il avait certainement cru à son histoire.

-Au fait, merci de m'avoir sauvé et d'avoir soigné ma blessure. Dit Levy en passant sa main sur son bandage à la tête. Sans toi j'étais perdu. Ajouta-t-elle avec un beau sourire.

-Ça c'est sûr. Répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Levy fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas répondre gentiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver parfois. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par son ventre, qui se mit à gargouiller bruyamment. Elle rougit et mit sa main sur son estomac. C'était vrai qu'elle avait très faim depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Mais elle avait mis ça au second plan.

Gajil la regarda amusé, toujours avec son petit sourire aux lèvres.

-T'as faim gamine?

Là s'en était de trop. Levy se leva et lui donna un coup de poing sur la tête. Gajil, qui n'avait rien vu arriver, recula tout en frottant son crâne endoloris. Il leva la tête et regarda la jeune fille debout en face de lui.

-Je ne suis pas une gamine, comparé à toi je te signale! Lança-t-elle en se frottant la main.

-Pfft! Quand on est un mage et qu'on ne sait pas battre un simple Kureiji, on est encore moins qu'une gamine! Répliqua-t-il en lui tirant la langue.

Levy fit une mine boudeuse à son tour et tourna la tête pour ne plus voir le petit garçon qui continuait de se moquer d'elle en l'imitant en train de se faire écraser par la bête. C'était vraiment un gamin.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi ! S'exclama Levy en croissant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il se ressaisit après quelques minutes et se rapprocha de l'entrée de la grotte. Où allait-il ? Il n'allait quand même pas la laisser ici toute seule ? Et si jamais Metalicana revenait quand il n'était pas là, qu'est-ce qu'il allait se passer ?

Il se tourna vers elle et lança :

-Tu viens? C'est quand même pour toi qu'on va chercher à manger.

Cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle lui fit un grand sourire, se leva et le suivit hors de la grotte. Il n'avait pas énormément changé, bien qu'il soit toujours taquin et provocant, il pouvait être gentil quand il le voulait.

Pendant ce temps à la guilde, tout le monde s'affairait autour d'une table, à chercher une solution pour ramener leur petite mage des mots, disparue depuis maintenant plus de trois jours (Dans leur monde).

-C'est à cause de toi si Levy a disparu! Lança Droy les yeux rivé sur Gajil, en gobant un sandwich.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard aussi froid que l'acier.

-Le ferme le gros! J'ai rien fait à Levy moi, elle a disparu toute seule!

-Je ne suis pas gros! S'indigna Droy en ouvrant un paquet de chips.

-Arrêtez de vous disputer, ça ne fera pas revenir Levy! S'exclama Lucy en regardant à nouveau les pages du livres fautif.

Et elle avait raison. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils cherchaient un moyen pour la faire revenir mais ils n'avaient aucune solution. Même pas un début d'indice. Gajil n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il s'inquièterait autant pour quelqu'un. La savoir perdu et peut être en danger lui donnait un sentiment d'impuissance qu'il détestait.

Soudainement, Natsu saisit le bouquin et lança:

-Peut être que si on le crame ça la libérera!

Malgré des cris de protestations, Natsu prit son souffle. Mais Gajil lui donna un coup de poing qui le fit voltiger à l'autre bout de la pièce et récupéra le bouquin.

-T'es malade! Tu ne veux plus jamais la revoir ou quoi?! Lança ce dernier en donnant le livre à Lucy.

Happy atterrit près de la blonde et l'observa. Elle avait l'air triste et inquiet pour son amie.

-T'en fait pas Lucy, mon flair de chat me dit que Levy-chan va bien!

-J'espère que ton flair à raison Happy. Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire, en lui caressant la tête.

-Aye! Répondit-il avec un grand sourire rassurant.


	4. Dans la forêt à la nuit tombée

**Chapitre 4**

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que Levy suivait Gajil à travers la forêt. Elle était complétement terrorisé à l'idée qu'un autre animal puisse les attaquer par surprise. Elle marchait tout près de Gajil, même si le fait qu'il soit si jeune n'arrivait pas à la rassurer. Bien qu'il l'ait déjà sauvé, elle se demandait s'il était assez fort pour les protéger une seconde fois contre ces animaux féroces.

-On va où Gajil? Demanda la jeune mage des mots, en regardant autour d'elle.

-Trouver de la bouffe! Répondit l'enfant en écartant une branche d'arbre qui bloquait le passage. On va bientôt arriver au village le plus proche.

Effectivement, ils arrivèrent devant une grande demeure sur une colline à l'orée de la forêt. La bâtisse dominait un village, et devait appartenir à une famille aisée. Gajil contourna l'habitat, suivit de près par la jeune fille et ils aperçurent un immense jardin à l'arrière du bâtiment. Il y avait de nombreux arbres fruitiers remplient de belles pommes. Quand Levy les aperçu, elle en eut l'eau à la bouche. Ils entrèrent discrètement dans la propriété et se dirigèrent vers les fruits rouges. Levy s'étira le plus possible et réussit à attraper une pomme.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Gajil, en regardant faire la jeune fille.

Elle se retourna vers lui, surprise de sa question.

-Je prends à manger. Répondit-elle simplement.

-Et tu crois qu'on a le temps de faire ça?! Interrogea-t-il en transformant son bras en genre de « tronçonneuse ». Pousse-toi, on va faire ça vite!

Levy s'exécuta. Il trancha le tronc en quelques coups et l'arbre s'écrasa à terre, en décrochant presque toutes les pommes.

-Voilà, il reste plus qu'à les ramasser. Dit-il en retransformant son bras.

Levy mangea une pomme et ils ramassèrent une dizaine d'autres fruits, jusqu'à ce que trois gardes débarquent.

-Hey vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ! S'exclama l'un d'eux

Levy ne sut pas trop quoi répondre. Elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser, quand elle sentit une petite main lui attraper le bras.

-On se casse ! Lui lança Gajil en s'élançant vers la forêt.

Elle ne put que le suivre, en tentant de garder le plus de pommes possibles dans sa jupe.

Ils avaient couru pendant une dizaine de minutes, avant que les gardes ne retournent au château n'allant pas les poursuivre indéfiniment pour un arbre et quelques fruits. Levy reprenait son souffle, les mains appuyées sur ses genoux. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Heureusement qu'aucune branche ou racine n'était venu interrompre sa course. Sinon, lançait comme elle l'était, elle se serait étalé par terre et les gardes l'aurait attrapé vite fait.

-Déjà essoufflé gamine? Demanda Gajil, assis sur un tronc d'arbre abattu, reprenant aussi son souffle.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, avant de baisser la tête pour regarder dans sa jupe. Elle avait perdu toute les pommes dans sa course. Elle poussa un long soupir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir manger ? Quand elle releva la tête elle vit le petit dragon slayer qui lui tendait une pomme. Elle lui sourit et le remercia. Ce geste amical lui avait fait plaisir. Elle attrapa l'unique pomme et croqua dedans. Elle vint s'assit à ses côtés et la tendit au garçon.

- Non, je mange pas de truc comme ça. Répondit-il, en prenant quelques bouts de fer dans sa poche et en les avalants.

C'est vrai, comment elle avait pu oublier ce détail.

-SOLID SCRIPT : IRON !

Le mot en acier apparut entre eux et Gajil écarquilla les yeux, étonné.

-C'est pour moi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr. Répondit Levy en lui souriant.

Il se dépêcha d'attraper le mot magique, comme si elle allait le lui reprendre et croqua dedans, avalant presque le I en entier. Il tourna la tête et marmonna un petit « merci », presque inaudible, qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de Levy.

Levy remarqua alors, à travers les arbres, que le soleil commençait à décliner.

-Gajil? Tu ne veux pas qu'on retourne à la grotte? Je n'aime pas quand il fait nuit. Avoua-t-elle en s'imaginant toutes les bêtes présentent dans la forêt une fois le soleil couché.

Elle aperçut le brun la regarder avec étonnement.

-Mais tu ne veux pas retourner au village? Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il pensait ça. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller dans ce village d'inconnu. Elle voulait juste rester avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre dans son époque.

-Je...préfère rester avec toi. Avoua-t-elle en lui souriant.

-La gamine à peur de rester toute seule dans la forêt? Lança-t-il en se moquant à nouveau, son sourire railleur aux lèvres.

Ce qui lui valut un autre coup de poing sur la tête.

-Oui j'ai peur, et alors? S'exclama Levy.

-Et alors? Avoir peur c'est pour les nuls! Moi j'ai peur de rien!

Levy commençait à s'énerver. Ce n'était pas un mini Gajil qui allait l'embêter. Le grand y arrivait déjà parfaitement. Elle aperçut l'enfant se relever et se diriger vers la grotte, mais cette fois ci, elle ne le suivit pas.

-Tu ne viens pas? Demanda-t-il en la regardant.

-Non! Je me débrouillerai toute seule! S'exclama-t-elle, boudeuse. T'as qu'à y aller toi, vu que t'as peur de rien!

-Très bien! Lui répondit-il en se mettant à courir en la laissant là.

Levy resta là à attendre. Elle s'était imaginé qu'il allait revenir, mais rien. Il était partit pour de bon. Les secondes défilèrent, interminables, sans qu'elle ne sache si elle était restée là des minutes ou des heures. La forêt habituellement silencieuse en pleine journée se révéla bruyante pendant la nuit. Elle arrivait à percevoir chaque souffle du vent, chaque craquement de brindille autour d'elle, lui donnant des frissons. Il faisait de plus en plus noir, et la température diminuée de minutes en minutes. Du moins elle en avait l'impression. Levy tremblait, sans vraiment savoir si c'était dû au froid ou à la peur. Mais pourquoi l'avait elle laissait partir ? Elle aurait mieux fait de laisser sa fierté de côté. Non, en fait elle aurait mieux fait de ne jamais traduire se foutu livre !

Elle décida enfin de se lever et d'essayer de suivre le chemin que Gajil avait pris, malgré la pénombre. Peut-être n'était-il pas très loin, en train l'observer. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne l'aurait pas laissé toute seule au milieu de la forêt, en pleine nuit et complètement exposé au danger.

-Gajil ! S'écria-t-elle.

Mais aucune réponse. Elle attendit un peu et ajouta:

-Gajil ! Je m'excuse c'est bon !

Mais toujours rien. Finalement, il n'était pas si gentil que ça ce gamin! Il l'avait vraiment laissé là. Elle avança de quelques mètres, quand elle entendit un buisson frémir juste devant elle, ainsi que des bruits de pas.

-Gajil? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Brusquement, l'animal du matin même surgir de sa cachette. Du sang coulé d'une de ses pattes, dans laquelle se trouvait une profonde entaille, certainement dû à l'attaque de Gajil. Levy écarquilla les yeux, effrayée. La bête rugit, de la bave coulait de sa gueule et s'élança vers elle. Levy réfléchir à toute vitesse, sachant que cette fois personne ne viendrait l'aider. Elle eut une idée et l'appliqua sans plus attendre.

-SOLID SCRIPT: WATER! Lança-t-elle.

L'espèce de loup se retrouva complètement trempe, mais fut à peine ralentit dans sa course.

-SOLID SCRIPT : ICE! Ajouta la jeune fille.

Une vague de glace recouvrit alors la bête, qui congela sur place. Levy attendit quelques secondes, pour être sûre que ses sorts avaient vraiment réussi à l'immobiliser. Et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. Finalement Gajil avait raison il n'était pas si dur à vaincre.

Elle se félicita intérieurement, sans prêter attention à un autre animal derrière elle. Elle entendit un grognement et eu juste le temps de se retourner pour le voir, prêt à l'attaquer. Comment faire ? Elle n'aurait jamais le temps de le congeler à celui-là aussi. Alors pour éviter le coup de patte qu'il s'apprêter à lui asséner elle recula de quelques pas, mais trébucha sur une racine d'arbre.

Elle se retrouva couchée sur le dos et aperçu la bête bondir sur elle. Elle poussa un hurlement d'effroi, avant que l'animal ne sorte ses griffes et abatte sa patte sur elle. Levy eut à peine le temps de s'écarter, mais les griffes lui transpercèrent tout de même une petite partit du haut de son bras. Elle poussa un cri de douleur, avant de lancer:

-SOLID SCRIPT: FIRE!

Si proche, l'animal n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et se prit le sort de feu en plein dans les yeux. Il s'écarta et essaya de se frotter la gueule avec une de ses pattes en poussant des geignements, tandis que Levy se relevait. Elle se mit à courir en direction de la grotte, des larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux. Elle tenait fermement son bras blessé qui saigné abondamment, mais continuait sur sa lancée. Elle se prit plusieurs branches à cause de la panique et du manque de lumière, et se retrouva avec des plaies partout.

Elle avait peur. Tellement peur. Ses idées étaient embrouillées. Mais une seule personne lui vint à l'esprit : Gajil. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé toute seule ? En y repensant, il ne s'agissait pas du Gajil qu'elle connaissait. Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien lui faire qu'elle se fasse tuer ? Il ne l'avait rencontré que depuis quelques heures. Cela devait lui être complètement égal.

Elle courut ainsi quelques minutes, mettant le plus de distance entre elle et l'animal. A un moment, elle crut qu'elle était sauvée, mais un troisième loup apparut devant elle. Il était beaucoup plus gros que les précèdent et était doté de très longues griffes et d'un pelage blanc. « Impossible ! Combien y en a-t-il ? » Se demanda-t-elle, abasourdie. Elle aperçut la bête lui foncer droit dessus et son cri resta bloquer dans sa gorge tellement elle était terrorisée.

Mais au moment de l'impact, elle fut projetée violemment sur le côté. Elle s'étala au sol brutalement, s'écorchant les coudes au passage. Elle releva la tête rapidement et vit Gajil. Il s'était interposé entre la bête et elle, et venait de lui asséner un coup de poing, prenant l'énorme loup au dépourvu.

-Gajil... Marmonna-t-elle soulagée, et en se redressant.

-Il faut tout le temps te surveiller à toi ! Lui lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur, avec un petit sourire.

Elle lui sourit aussi, rassurée. Finalement qu'il ait une dizaine d'années ou une vingtaine sa présence réussissait toujours à lui rendre le sourire, et il la protégé toujours.

L'animal se reprit et fonça droit sur Gajil.

-TENRYUKON! Dit-il en frappant à nouveau la bête avec son bras de fer.

Le gros loup réussit à esquiver en se baissant et en profita pour lacérer l'épaule droite de Gajil avec ses griffes acérées. Gajil poussa un petit gémissement et eut un rictus de douleur. Il transforma sa jambe en lame d'acier et asséna un coup au niveau du cou de l'animal, ne l'entaillant pas très profondément. Ce dernier rugit et d'un coup de patte balança Gajil à plusieurs mètres de là, contre un tronc d'arbre qui se sectionna sous la puissance du choc. L'enfant se retrouva étalé au sol, inconscient, avec une plaie au front qui répandait du sang sur son visage.

Levy avait assisté à la scène, impuissante. Elle se sentait inutile, comme d'habitude. Quand elle entendit Gajil pousser un cri en s'écrasant dans l'arbre, elle sentit la colère l'envahir. Une haine qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Elle ne laisserait personne faire du mal à Gajil.

Elle se releva, furieuse et fixa la bête d'un regard noir.

-Tu vas le payer!

Elle s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qu'elle s'était toujours défendu de faire, mais là elle n'avait pas le choix et pas l'envie de se poser des questions de morale.

-SOLID SCRIPT: EXPLOSION! Dit-elle en faisant apparaître le mot.

Tandis que l'énorme mot magique se dirigeait vers l'animal, Levy se précipita vers Gajil, à quelques mètres de là et se coucha sur lui, le protégeant de son corps frêle.

Le mot magique arriva droit sur l'animal et il explosa littéralement. L'onde de choc fit déraciner quelques arbres aux alentours et le sang de la bête gicla, maculant le dos de Levy au passage. Elle détestait utiliser cette technique, certes très efficace, mais écœurante! Cependant elle n'avait pas eu le choix, il faillait qu'elle sauve Gajil! C'était un cas d'extrême urgence.

Elle se redressa légèrement et vit son petit visage plein de sang, ses yeux clos, ainsi que son épaule gravement blessée, et qui saignée abondamment. A cause de l'obscurité elle ne put voir si la blessure était profonde, mais elle s'en doutait. Elle se dépêcha de retirer son bandage à la tête pour panser la blessure à l'épaule de Gajil. Elle soignerait ses blessures à elle plus tard, pour le moment il fallait rejoindre la grotte, avant que d'autres loups n'arrivent.

Au même moment, à Fairy Tail, Gajil qui se trouvait au bar, en compagnie de Panther-lily et eut une terrible douleur à l'épaule. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il se la tînt fermement, en grimaçant, ce qui attira l'attention de Lucy qui ne se trouvait pas très loin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gajil? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai mal à l'épaule tout à coup. Déclara-t-il en appuyant fermement avec sa main.

-Tu vois qu'à force de te battre avec n'importe qui il t'arrive des problèmes. Lança le chat noir.

-Mais je ne me suis encore battu avec personne aujourd'hui! Rétorqua Gajil, qui décida de retirer son haut pour voir ce qu'il lui arrivait.

-Tu te prends pour Grey?! S'exclama Erza interloquée, en lui donnant un coup sur la tête.

Grey qui avait tout entendu, commença à s'énerver et en profita pour se retrouver en caleçon. Ce qui fit littéralement fondre Juvia. Il se jeta sur Erza, ce qui déclencha automatiquement une bagarre générale.

Gajil finit de retirer son haut et regarda son épaules: trois grosses cicatrices s'y trouvaient. On aurait dit que quelque chose lui avait violemment griffé l'épaule. Pourtant il n'avait rien le matin même. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait?


	5. Les craintes révélées

**Chapitre 5**

Levy réussit à mettre Gajil sur son dos, tout en essayant de supporter la douleur à son bras. Il était peut être petit, mais il était lourd pour le corps frêle de la jeune mage. Elle se mit à paniquer. Comment allait-elle retrouver la grotte ? S'ils se faisaient à nouveau attaquer est ce qu'ils réussiraient à s'en sortir ? Le sort que Levy venait d'utiliser, en plus d'être sordide, consommé beaucoup de magie. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à ressentir la fatigue, due au manque de magie. Mais il fallait qu'elle mette Gajil à l'abri. Dans son état il ne pourrait pas se défendre.

Elle avait parcouru la forêt pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, quand elle avait aperçu le haut de la grotte avec soulagement. Elle accéléra le pas. Heureusement, ils ne s'étaient pas fait attaquer. L'explosion qu'elle avait causée avait surement éloigné les autres loups.

Arrivé à l'abri elle déposa le garçon toujours inconscient sur la couverture, soulagé de se poids sur ses fines épaules. Elle s'assit à ses côtés en poussant un long soupir. Elle avait cru ne jamais y arriver. Elle était à bout de forces et ses blessures, bien qu'elles ne fussent pas alarmantes, étaient tout de mêmes douloureuses, surtout celle à son bras. Depuis qu'elle avait aperçu la grotte elle avait eu peur de tomber nez à nez avec Metalicana. Mais il n'était pas revenu.

La pleine lune éclairée l'intérieur de la grotte comme en plein jour, ce qui lui permit de distinguer le visage du petit dragon slayer barbouillé de sang. Elle posa une main sur son front pour relever ses cheveux ébène et constata qu'il avait une plaie au-dessus de l'arcade droite, qui saignait toujours. C'était plutôt inquiétant. De plus elle remarqua que son front était anormalement chaud. Etrangement, elle avait toujours cru que la peau de Gajil était aussi froide que l'acier. Elle posa sa main sur la joue poisseuse du garçon. En plus d'être couverte de sang, elle était bouillante. Il avait de la fièvre. Peut-être avait-il perdu trop de sang ? Ou alors c'était dû à son coup à la tête. Le pauvre… Songea Levy avec une moue triste. Encore une fois il l'avait sauvé au péril de sa vie. Enfant ou adulte il arrivait toujours à la protéger. Elle se consola un peu en pensant que cette fois, elle aussi avait réussi à la sauver.

Levy arracha un bout de la couverture et pansa son front, le tissus s'imbiba de sang. Elle déchira un autre bout de couverture et lança un sort d'eau pour mouiller le tissu, puis elle le passa sur la tête du garçon, lui retirant le plus de sang possible. Le contact de l'eau sur sa peau chaude le fit réagir. Elle le vit battre des paupières et ouvrir lentement ses yeux. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'empressa de demander :

-Comment tu te sens?

-Super bien… Déclara-t-il en regardant droit devant lui, tandis que Levy lui enlever les dernières traces de sang sur son visage, avant de poser le tissus un peu plus loin.

Il voulut se redresser, mais abandonna cette idée, son épaule le faisait trop souffrir. En plus il se sentait faible et fatigué.

-Ne bouge pas ! Tu es blessé à l'épaule. L'informa Levy, en voyant sa grimace.

-Non, sans blague. Lui répondit l'enfant, d'un ton froid.

Levy n'avait même plus l'envie, ni la force de s'énerver. Elle préféra l'ignorer.

Elle se coucha à ses côtés, complètement épuisée et rabattit la couverture sur eux.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé à nouveau. Dit-elle en lui souriant.

Il ne lui répondit pas et continua de fixer le plafond.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas retourné au village?

-Parce que je veux rester avec toi. Lui répondit-elle sincèrement.

Il y eu un silence pendant quelque secondes, puis il déclara :

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi... Tu sais, la plupart du temps quand Metalicana est là je m'entraine avec lui. Ou sinon je m'entraine tout seul. Expliqua-t-il d'une voix morose. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu voudrais rester avec moi, je n'ai rien à t'offrir.

-Parce que je t'aime bien. Répondit Levy avec son plus beau sourire.

Et à cet instant, elle prit conscience que le « bien » était de trop. Du moins, il l'était quand il s'agissait du grand Gajil.

Gajil tourna la tête vers elle, étonné. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait ça. D'habitude les gens le traitait de petit démon, lui lançait des regards noirs ou le fuyait comme la peste. Mais elle, elle « l'aimait bien ». Il devait se l'avouait il l'aimait bien aussi, même si il ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps. Elle était gentille, marrante, intelligente et en plus elle était jolie.

Mais jamais il ne le lui dirait. Plutôt mourir !

- Moi je ne t'aime pas! S'exclama-t-il en cachant avec le drap ses petites joues qui commençaient à rougir.

Dès que Levy l'aperçut, elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

-Ne te moque pas de moi sale gamine!

Il voulut se venger en lui donnant un coup, mais son épaule ne lui permettait pas de bouger. Levy l'entendit gémir et profita de son moment de faiblesse pour se rapprocher. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. Sa tête posait contre ses cheveux noirs, et celle du garçon au-dessus de sa poitrine, juste sous le menton de la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais!? S'exclama-t-il complètement rouge, en essayant de sa dégager.

Levy aussi devenait toute rouge. Se dire qu'elle était en train de serrer Gajil contre elle était irréalisable. Elle avait tant rêvé que cela n'arrive un jour. Même si il n'avait pas le même âge il restait Gajil. Elle aimait bien aussi le petit Gajil, mais pas vraiment de la même façon.

-Je t'embête. Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Gajil émit un «Pfft!» et cessa de se débattre. Il la voyait lui sourire et cela le réconfortait. D'habitude, il dormait toujours tout seul et n'avait jamais droit à un sourire. Metalicana n'était pas du genre affectif. Des fois il se demandait même si il le prenait vraiment pour son fils, ou juste pour un banal humain.

Levy vit bien sur le visage du garçon que quelque chose l'intrigué, il avait l'air ailleurs. Ou alors peut-être était-ce à cause de la fièvre. En y pensant il faisait plutôt froid dehors, mais contre lui Levy ne s'en rendait plus vraiment compte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Il sembla hésiter à lui répondre.

-Est ce que… Est-ce que tu crois que Metalicana va revenir? Demanda-t-il en baisant la tête et en se recroquevillant un peu. Normalement il ne part jamais plus de cinq jours, et demain ce sera le vingt-et-unième. Déclara-t-il d'un ton attristé.

Levy ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle savait que cette fois Metalicana était partit pour de bon. Du moins elle s'en doutait. Mais elle se retrouvait dans l'impossibilité de le lui dire. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui faire de la peine.

-Je ne sais pas Gajil. Répondit-elle.

Elle le sentit trembloter contre elle et entendit un reniflement.

-J'ai peur qu'il ne revienne jamais et qu'il me laisse tout seul. Avoua le petit dragon slayer en laissant des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans lui? Tout le monde me déteste au village. Même ceux de mon âge ne veulent pas me parler. Déclara-t-il sans s'arrêter de pleurer, des sanglots venant secouer son corps. Je ne veux pas me retrouver tout seul.

Levy ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas voir Gajil dans cet état. Même si la fièvre était en grande partie responsable de son état actuel, elle ne le permettrait pas. Elle se sentait incapable. Elle était la mage des mots, mais aucune parole ne réussit à sortir de sa bouche pour le réconforter.

-Levy? Interrogea-t-il entre deux sanglots et en se serrant plus fort contre elle ignorant sa douleur à l'épaule. Toi tu resteras avec moi hein? Lui demanda Gajil en relevant la tête et en la regardant avec ses yeux remplis de larmes, qui coulaient abondamment sur ses joues.

Elle se sentit complètement démunie. Elle ne voulait pas le rendre encore plus triste, mais elle savait qu'elle allait devoir retourner dans son monde. Mais si elle partait maintenant elle allait le laisser complètement seul.

Son cœur se serra à son tour et elle eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle allait l'abandonner, comme Metalicana venait de le faire. Elle maudit la vieille femme qui lui avait donné ce bouquin. Si elle avait su elle ne l'aurait jamais aidé et ainsi elle n'aurait pas eu à faire de la peine à Gajil. Elle s'en voulait tellement, mais il fallait lui dire la vérité. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer de le faire espérer pour rien.

-Je suis désolé Gajil, mais je ne peux pas pouvoir rester avec toi. Avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Mais il ne réagit pas. Elle baissa la tête et aperçut le visage endormi du petit garçon blottit contre elle. Il devait vraiment être épuisé. Elle vit une larme couler sur la joue de l'enfant, l'essuya d'un revers de la main, et le regarda, paisiblement endormi. Elle espérait tellement qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas. Elle se remit la couverture convenablement, de sorte qu'elle les recouvre bien à tous les deux et s'endormit, les bras autour du jeune garçon.

Pendant ce temps, à Magnolia. Panther-lily dormait calmement sur le canapé, rêvant aux délicieux kiwis qu'il avait mangé la veille. Non loin de là, Gajil était dans son lit, les yeux grand ouverts. Cela faisait plus d'une dizaine de jours que Levy avait disparu et elle lui manquait. Il pensait à elle tout le temps, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions : Où était-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? Pourquoi ne revenait-elle pas ? Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il s'inquièterait autant pour quelqu'un. En même temps, c'était à presque la seule personne à qui il tenait. Il y avait bien Panther-Lily et Juvia avec qui il s'entendait bien, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Cela lui rappelait son enfance, quand Metalicana avait disparu à son tour. Il avait attendu des jours et des jours avant de partir de cette satanée grotte. Il avait appris à ses dépens, mieux valait ne pas s'attacher aux autres, au moins on ne souffrait pas quand ils partaient.

Mais autre chose l'intrigué. Depuis quelques heures, un souvenir flou avait germé dans son esprit. Un souvenir qu'il avait complètement oublié. Comme si il n'avait jamais existé, mais qu'il s'en rappeler que maintenant. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille, qui d'ailleurs ressemblait étrangement à Levy et à qui il tenait beaucoup aussi. Mais qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? De plus, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se souvenir où il s'était fait ses cicatrices à l'épaule. Pourtant il était certain qu'il ne les avait pas quelques jours avant.

Agacé, il se redressa et alluma la lumière. Il vit le livre dans lequel Levy avait disparu posé sur sa table de chevet. Il le gardait précieusement avec lui, ne voulant pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. On ne savait jamais. Si Lucy le prenait chez elle et que l'autre allumette y était aussi c'était risqué. Il désirait tellement la revoir. Son beau sourire, ses grands yeux marron qui la rendait intelligente et mignonne en même temps, ses cheveux bleus dans lequel il aimerait passer ses doigts.

Il secoua la tête et se ressaisit, les joues légèrement roses. Il fallait vraiment qu'il dorme là.

Levy se réveilla le lendemain. En ouvrant les yeux elle fut éblouie par le soleil, presque à son zénith. Elle avait dormi d'un trait toute la nuit. Elle remarqua que Gajil ne se trouvait plus avec elle, il était certainement sortit. Elle se remémora la scène de la veille, et sentit son cœur se serer. Même si il avait de la fièvre, il lui avait avoué qu'il était tout seul et qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Elle songea alors qu'il avait dû s'y habituer vu que le Gajil du futur était souvent solitaire. Cela voudrait-il dire qu'au fond il aimerait pourvoir être avec les autres ? Finalement, elle ne le connaissait pas si bien que ça.

Elle se leva et sortit de la grotte tout en se tenant le bras. Devant elle se trouvait la forêt, qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Tout était silencieux, et elle profita de la petite brise pour se détendre un peu. Elle perçu alors le bruit de l'eau. Il devait y avoir une rivière ou une source d'eau pas loin d'ici.

Elle fit une vingtaine de mètre et elle aperçut un petit ruisseau, qui prenait certainement sa source dans la montagne, pas très loin de là. Elle s'en approcha et mit sa main dans l'eau fraiche. Elle pensa alors qu'elle n'avait rien bu depuis la veille et qu'elle avait la gorge sèche. Elle plongea ses mains dans l'eau et les porta à se bouche plusieurs fois. Cela faisait du bien.

Levy regarda alors son reflet, légèrement brouillé par le courant du ruisseau. Elle était dans un état pitoyable. Pleine de terre, toute décoiffé, avec des écorchures partout. Ses vêtement était tout déchirés et sales, et son bras avait enflé. Elle en profita pour se nettoyer un peu et aperçut non loin de là, sous un arbuste, une feuille de papier. Elle sauta le petit ruisseau et l'attrapa. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Il s'agissait de cette saleté de traduction, celle qui l'avait conduite jusqu'ici et qui avait failli la tuer. Mais le bon point c'était qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir rentrer dans son époque. Mais elle hésita. Devait-elle allait tout expliquer à Gajil ? Se serait plus honnête. Mais si elle le ferait il se remettrait à pleurer et à la supplier de rester. Elle ne voulait plus le revoir dans cet état. Plus jamais, cela ne lui faisait trop mal. Elle prit une inspiration et lut donc les quelques mots, qui commencèrent à s'illuminer.

-Levy? Demanda Gajil derrière elle.

Oh non! Elle se retourna et aperçu l'enfant, avec un pommes dans les mains. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il arrive à ce moment ? Bon, autant lui dire la vérité, c'était la seule chose qu'il restait à faire.

-Gajil, je suis désolé mais...je ne peux pas rester avec toi. Déclara-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle vit son visage se décomposer. Il la regardait avec de grands yeux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

-Mais hier tu disais que tu voulais! S'écria-t-il.

-Je sais... Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Dit-elle en s'illuminant à son tour. Excuse-moi Gajil.

Sa moue triste laissa place à un air furieux. La mâchoire serrait et les sourcils froncés. Levy arriva même à distinguer quelques tremblements nerveux.

-Gajil… Marmonna-t-elle, le cœur lourd.

Sous le coup de la colère, il leva le bras et lui lança la pomme à lui figure, en lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur à cause de sa blessure à l'épaule. Levy se la prit en pleine tête, sans réagir, juste en baissant la tête pour ne plus voir le petit garçon devant elle. Même elle était affligée de ce qu'elle lui faisait subir. Elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle se trouvait odieuse de le laisser tout seul.

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle allait bientôt et releva la tête. Elle eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir Gajil courir vers elle, en pleurant et en criant son prénom, puis elle fut aspirée par la feuille, qui disparut en même temps qu'elle. Elle se sentit tomber, comme la première fois. Elle se sentait mal de l'avoir laisser, même si elle allait le retrouver dans quelques secondes, en un peu plus grand et moins émotif.

Gajil vit Levy disparaître devant ses yeux. Il se laissa tomber sur les genoux, des larmes coulantes toujours le long de ses joues. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il se releva et donna un coup de poing dans une pierre à côté de lui, rouvrant sa blessure à l'épaule. Pourquoi tout ceux en qui il comptait l'abandonné? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça?! Songea-t-il. A quoi bon s'attacher à quelqu'un, si c'est pour que cette personne vous trahisse et vous fasse souffrir ? Mieux vaut rester seul, et ne plus jamais accorder sa confiance.

Il resta encore dans la grotte pendant une dizaine de jours, espérant le retour de Metalicana. Mais il ne revint jamais. Il décida alors de partir dans une ville, où il intégra Phantom lors quelques temps après.


	6. Retour dans le présent

**Chapitre 6**

Comme d'habitude à Fairy Tail, Gajil était assis seul à sa table. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Aujourd'hui c'était le vingt-et-unième jour que Levy avait disparu. Cela lui rappelait tellement la disparition de Metalicana. Pourvu qu'elle il allait la revoir. Il vit Lucy s'approcher de lui, avec une moue triste.

-Toujours rien ? Lui demanda-t-elle, en regardant le livre posé sur la table devant lui.

-Ben tu vois bien que non. Lui répondit-il d'un ton cinglant.

Lucy leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre, quand tout à coup le livre s'illumina et se mit à vibrer, comme si quelque chose voulait s'en échapper. Gajil, surpris, se leva sur le coup et Lucy poussa un petit cri, ce qui attira l'attention des autres mages. Presque toute la guilde se précipita autour de la table, et Makarov, très inquiet de la disparition de la jeune fille, ouvrit délicatement le bouquin.

Une puissante lumière s'en échappa et les aveugla tous pendant un instant. Quand soudainement Levy se retrouva expulsé de l'ouvrage, sous les yeux exorbités de tous les mages. Le premier à réagir fut Gajil, qui la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle était inconsciente, blessé et des larmes se trouvaient encore sur ses joues. Mais elle était là sous ses yeux et dans ses bras. Il sentit son cœur taper fort dans sa poitrine, inquiet de son état. D'ailleurs tous les autres autour de lui n'avait pas poussé une seule exclamation, certainement anxieux eux aussi. Lucy s'accroupi à ses côtés, bientôt suivit de Wendy, qui se dépêcha d'activer sa magie et d'ausculter la jeune fille.

-Alors Wendy? Demanda Lucy, partageait entre l'appréhension et la joie.

La dragon slayer du ciel regarda son amie avec un sourire rassurant et lui lança :

-Elle n'a rien. Juste quelques écorchures et une blessure à l'épaule qui guérira vite.

Gajil fut comme libéré. Tous les membres de la guilde passèrent en un instant de l'état «Choc» à celui de «Faisons la fête! Levy est de retour! ». Jet et Droy pleurèrent toutes les larmes de leur corps, si heureux de la revoir. Natsu se mit à cracher du feu dans tous les sens, ce qui fatalement conduisit à une bagarre générale à laquelle Gajil ne participa pas. Il sera un peu plus la jeune fille contre lui et l'emmena à l'infirmerie suivit du maître, Wendy et Lucy.

Gajil était au chevet de la jeune fille depuis maintenant plus d'une demi-heure. Wendy avait soigné ses blessures, et avait attendue avec le maître et la constellationniste le réveil de Levy, mais voyant que ça allait être long ils étaient retourné à la fête improvisé pour son retour. Gajil était une fois de plus perdu dans ses pensées. Dès le moment où Levy était sortie du livre, il s'était souvenu de tout. La jeune fille qui était dans ses souvenirs était Levy. En y réfléchissant il comprit. Ce satané livre l'avait fait retourner dans le passé et elle l'avait modifié. Ca expliqué tout. Ses cicatrices, ses souvenirs flous et son soudain intérêt pour elle. Quoi que pour ce dernier point il s'en préoccupait déjà avant. Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand il entendit la jeune fille remuer.

Levy ouvrit les yeux et ses iris marron se plantèrent dans ceux grenat de Gajil. Ce qui ne put que lui rendit le sourire. Elle était heureuse de le revoir.

-Tu vas bien? Lui demanda Gajil de son habituelle voix grave.

Levy allait acquiesçait quand elle remarqua que quelque chose avait changé sur le visage du jeune homme penché vers elle. Il avait une cicatrice sur le front, juste au-dessus de l'arcade sourcilière droite. Cela lui fit comme un électrochoc. Elle avait modifié le présent. Cette blessure il se l'était faite à cause d'elle, quand il avait voulu la protéger du loup. Elle songea alors au petit Gajil qu'elle avait laissé tout seul, au bord de ce ruisseau. Elle se redressa d'un coup et se jeta au cou du dragon slayer, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Ce dernier tressaillit à ce contact, et ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement.

-Je suis désolé Gajil! S'exclama-t-elle laissant des larmes couler sur ses joues. Je ne voulais pas t'abandonner! Ajouta-t-elle en se serrant fort contre lui.

Elle ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il avait pensé. Elle avait bien modifié le passé. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Il se sentait même coupable de la voir dans cet état. Il n'y avait rien de grave pourtant. Hormis quelques cicatrices rien n'avait changé pour lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Lui répondit-il, toujours aussi rouge.

Levy desserra alors son étreinte et le regarda dans les yeux.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Comment pourrait-il en vouloir à quelqu'un d'aussi mignon qu'elle, se surprit il à penser.

-Oui. Lui répondit-il en essuyant ses larmes du bout de ses doigts.

Levy se sentait soulagée, comme libéré d'un poids, et le contact des mains de Gajil sur ses joues la firent rougir. Elle rendit compte alors compte de leur proximité, ce qui la fit rougir de plus belle.

Gajil essuya une dernière larme, mais laissa sa main poser sur la joue de la jeune fille.

-Tu m'as manqué. Avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Puis il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Levy, complétement sous le choc, mais qui répondit tout de même à son baisé. Le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballa, et elle des frissons parcoururent son corps. Elle avait tant rêvé de ce moment, mais elle avait pensé que jamais il ne se réaliserait un jour. Elle se serait presque crue dans un de ses romans d'amour, dans lequel elle se plongeait avec envie.

Il interrompit le baisé quelques secondes plus tard, et lui murmura à l'oreille toujours avec son petit sourire :

-Cette fois tu resteras avec moi, gamine?

Levy lui fit un sourit. Elle se rappela de la question qu'il lui avait posée quand il était enfant. A ce moment-là elle n'était pas sure de sa réponde, mais cette fois ci elle répondit sans hésitation.

-Pour toujours. Dit-elle en l'embrassant à son tour.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Lucy passa la porte de l'infirmerie.

-Levy-chan j'ai eu si peur pour toi ! S'exclama la blonde en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle tourna la tête à gauche et à droite mais il n'y avait plus personne. Ni Levy, ni Gajil. Elle s'approcha du lit dans lequel elle était et vit un petit mot. Elle l'attrapa et reconnu la belle écriture de Levy : « Je vais bien ne vous inquiétez pas. Je reviens dans pas longtemps, il faut que je fasse un truc. Levy ». Lucy eu un petit sourire remplit de sous-entendu et retourna à la fête.

Gajil et Levy étaient s'étaient échappé de l'infirmerie quelques minutes plus tôt, en passant par la fenêtre. Ils ne savaient pas où ils allaient, mais le plus important pour l'instant c'était qu'ils étaient ensemble. Levy était comme sur un petit nuage, et Gajil avait toujours son petit sourire en coin de bouche. Quand en chemin, ils passèrent devant la librairie où tout avait commencé.

-Il me tarde de voir la tête de salamander et de l'autre nudiste quand ils le sauront. Gehee ! Lança Gajil, avec son sourire railleur habituel.

Levy allait lui répondre quand elle aperçut la vielle dame assise sur le banc, à côté de la librairie. Pendant un instant, elle crut que c'était une illusion mais elle était bien là.

-Je reviens. Dit-elle à Gajil, en lâchant sa main et en se dirigeant vers la femme.

Quand Levy arriva devant elle lui, la vieille dame lui tendit la main grande ouverte. Levy y déposa le livre, qu'elle avait récupéré en sortant de l'infirmerie.

-Merci de me l'avoir prêté madame. La remercia y-elle en souriant.

Le livre s'illumina et disparu, devant les yeux écarquillés de Levy. La vieille sourit à son tour.

-Contente qu'il ait pu te servir jeune fille. Répondit-elle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lança Gajil juste derrière Levy.

Cette dernière se retourna, en le regardant.

-Ben je discute avec la dame. Expliqua-t-elle, étonné de sa question.

Gajil eut l'air étonné à son tour et se pencha un peu pour regarder le banc derrière la jeune fille.

-Qu'elle dame? Demanda-t-il, interloqué.

Levy fit une moue bizarre. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

-Mais... Elle! Dit-elle en se retournant. Celle qui m'a...

Levy écarquilla les yeux et resta bouche bée. Elle avait disparu. Elle regarda aux alentours, mais rien, comme si elle n'avait jamais était là.

-Dis Levy, t'es sûre que tu te sens bien? Demanda Gajil en posant son front contre celui de la jeune fille, dont le joues s'empourprèrent. De qui tu parles ?

Elle lui sourit et lança:

-Non rien, je dois être fatiguée.

Elle en profita pour l'embrasser à nouveau, puis elle lui reprit la main et ils s'éloignèrent à leur tour.


End file.
